Betrayal
by Volturigirl2
Summary: What happens when Bella finds Edward with Tanya and runs to Italy? Will she find her true mate or join the Aro's guard.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Things between Edward and I are going great since we had gotten back from Italy. The time apart had seemed to have him rethinking the physical contact between us. I was pleased when he finally started to touch me more and kiss me longer, still I was so frustrated that he was insisting that nothing could happen until we got married. The thought of marrying anyone was terrifying and at my age? I love Edward and wanted to spend eternity with him, I wasn't sure why he needed me to marry him for. I sigh softly while running my brush through my semi wet hair the more I thought about this the more I knew it was time to talk to him about this. His family was on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back until late tonight. "God get a grip." I whisper to myself as I fell back onto my bed and stares up at the ceiling until I couldn't take it anymore, deciding that it was time to go to Edward's house and wait on him it was all that was going to ease my mind at this point.

I tied my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked down the stairs were I grabbed my coat and my keys. I climbed into my truck then patted the wheel affectionately. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I slipped it out to see who was calling or texting but to see Alice's name flash on the screen was little confusing. Her text message, 'Don't go over to the house. Wait until in the morning. Please Bella.' My pixie best friend had never said please unless something was going on that she didn't want me to know about. Ignoring the message, I started my truck then drove over to the Cullens big expensive house. Sliding out of the truck, I bit down hard on my lower lip as I climbed the stairs to the front door there was this horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach. The same one I had gotten the day Edward had left me in the woods all those months ago. Quietly, I stepped into the house taking comfort in the silence that greeted me for all of thee seconds before I heard a faint noise coming from upstairs.

I gathered up all the courage I had and again I quietly climbed the stairs but the closer I got to Edward's room the more I realized these noises were coming from his bedroom. Moaning and those words, I love you coming from that sweet voice of my boyfriend. I knew before I opened the door what was going on but actually seeing him in the act broke my heart. His head thrown back in pleasure as a strawberry blonde rode him in the bed that he had bought for me when I stayed over, I knew this had to be Tanya and that made it worse. "No." I tried to swallow the word before it slipped past my lips but couldn't, both of their heads snapped in my direction and I could see guilt cross Edward's beautiful features. "How could you? You asked me to marry you!" I spat angrily at him but my traitorous tears let him know how hurt I was, he immediately tried to explain but I couldn't hear a word of it because he had yet to apologize or move Tanya. How could he betray me like this?

"Bella, it was a mistake. I was upset and she comforted me then it just sort of happened." Edward finally pushed away from her and came over with his sheet wrapped around him. Flinching away from him, I heard a furious hiss from behind me and before I realized it I was in the arms of my best friend who was whispering that she was sorry in my ear. The hiss had come from Emmett who was currently trying to rip Edward apart for hurting me again. "You fucking bastard! I warned you that if you hurt her again then I would rip your damn head off." God, I was ripping this family apart all because I thought a vampire loved me when clearly he didn't. I felt completely numb - I pulled away from Alice and quietly slipped past the rest of the family letting them deal with the fighting brothers. Numbly I got into my truck and drove away from the family that I loved, I had too and they would just have to let me go. I'm not sure where my mind was but I ended up at the airport with a ticket to Italy in my hand, waiting for my turn to board the plane.

The text tone for my phone sounded but I ignored it as the lady handed me my ticket back and left me to board by myself. It wasn't hard to find my seat and luckily it was near the back and maybe I would be alone. Taking my phone out to turn it off, I read Alice's text message. 'DON'T YOU DARE GO TO ITALY BELLA! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! WE LOVE YOU! EDWARD SHOULD HAVE NEVER STARTED SLEEPING WITH TANYA.' Wait? This wasn't the only time Edward had been with Tanya, everything that he told me was a lie and my supposed family knew. I turned my phone off then curls up in my seat to sleep the long plane ride to Italy - I could only hope Aro would turn me so I could get revenge on his cheating ass. I needed to be the bigger person but this time I wasn't sure that I could be, I was still numb, I felt nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

**The plane ride was long and dreadful so by the time the plane landed in Italy I was stiff as a board. My muscles ached as I walks off the plane. The sun was high and bright in the sky, it was something I remembered the last time that I had come here to save Edward. At least I could think his name without feeling that gapping hole in my chest, I only felt numb still as I caught a cab to the castle. There wasn't much time before The Cullens would come running to stop me from being turned and joining the Volturi. This was my decision and I had made up my mind already that this was what I wanted, I also knew that Aro would be very pleased to have me joining them. His interest in me was clear in his crimson eyes the last time we meet. I laid my head against the window of the cab and watches the scenery pass knowing that I was coming to my death soon but also a new life, terrified and excited me more then I cared to admit. I spent all my time wanting this but with Edward as my mate now I was going to spend eternity alone but apart of a guard which was better then nothing. **

**The cab parks in front of the castle, I paid the driver before stepping out of the back and walks inside. For some reason, I was suddenly nervous walking down the hall to my death. "Ah Isabella, follow me to the throne room." Alec, one of the witch twins that I knew more then I cared to about. I simply nod my head and followed him through the castle, the route was much simpler this time instead of going through the tunnels underground. He pushed the large oak doors open then glided through them gracefully, making me envy him all the more as I clumsy tried to keep up. Once I was inside, I stopped at the edge of the steps going up to the thrones with my head bowed in respect. "What an unexpected pleasure it is to see you Isabella. What can we do for you?" Aro's smooth voice floated from his lips. I look up at him first before my gaze moved from him to Caius who seemed to have a sneer on his face when looking at me. I quickly advert my eyes to the other brother, Marcus was looked bored last time but his face was lit up with something else today. I swallow thickly before turning my attention back to Aro as she nervously shifts from one foot to the other. **

"**I recently found out that Edward has been cheating on me with Tanya. I also know that he has no intentions of ever turning me if he can get around it. I left him and The Cullens behind to come here and ask for you to turn me and allow me to join your coven." I bowed my head again and waited for the answer, I had no doubts that Aro would want to turn me and put me in his ranks. The other two brothers was the problem, Marcus might agree but Caius hates humans with a passion. "My dear Isabella, let me talk to my brothers." Aro and his brothers started talking to fast for me to understand so I stood quiet for a few moments. That was all it took before Aro gleefully claps his hands and rose from his throne stepping down to stand in front of me. I felt his stone cold fingers trace my jaw before bringing my face up to his, his expression soft and welcoming not at all what I expected. "We agreed to turn you and let you join. I can only assume that you would like to be turned as quickly as possible? I can only guess that the seer knows you're here and is on the way with the family to get you back. Alec, take Isabella to her room and let her get cleaned up. I will be there in an hour to turn you my dear. Enjoy your last hour as a human." **

**He was back on his throne before I knew it and at my side was Alec urging me towards the other set of double doors. "Alec, the room was prepared in our wing between mine and Marcus's chambers." I was dazed still by his sweet scent surrounding me and the surprising electric shock that I felt when he touched me. I followed Alec through the castle with a lazy smile on my face still Aro's scent lingered. It soothed me in ways that surprised me, I didn't feel numb in fact I felt more alive then I had since finding Edward with Tanya. "Here you are Mistress." Alec showed me in before leaving me alone to get cleaned up from the trip and I would do just that. I took hot shower enjoying the heat, thinking about my best friend that I was leaving behind. My father, my friends, my mother and everyone else that cares about me. I was leaving them all behind but there was nothing I could do about it, they would be save without me in their lives. **

**I finished cleaning up and got ready for the events that was to come. There was a dress and a cloak waiting for me on the bed when I came back into the room. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me." I groan as I slide the dress on over my head, I would protest the dress but I had yet to see one female guard member walking around in anything but a dress so I didn't have a choice. In less then fifteen minutes, I was going to be turned and I would never be able to see anyone I loved again. I turned my phone back on to a full voice mail box as well as text messages from Alice and Edward. I deleted them all without reading and decided to call Jacob so he could tell my father that I was gone but happy. I found his number and pressed call then pressing the phone to my ear as I waited for him to answer. "Hello." He sounded tired, which wasn't abnormal for him with then Cullens back in town more of the tribe was turning. "Hey Jake." I smile knowing my voice would lift his sprit but I didn't expect the sheer panic in his voice. "Bella. Oh my god, where are you? The leeches are fucking going crazy. That bastard said you have lost your mind and went to Italy, that you just went off on him then left." I quickly swallowed the broken cry that wanted to escape my lips, I shook my head quickly because honestly I shouldn't have been surprised. **

"**That bastard! No I haven't lost my mind, Jacob. I caught him sleeping with Tanya. Fucking Tanya, Jacob! Fuck him and that family, they all knew and no one told me. I had to come to Italy, Jacob. Look, I just called to tell you that I wont be able to talk to you again. You know what is going to happen, just tell my dad that I am gone but I'm happy. I love you Jake." I bit my lip again trying not to think it to much, already my eyes filled with tears. I hung up before he could go off on me about my decision. I told him everything that he needed to know and he knows that I love him as my best friend, my personal heater. Frustrated with the whole situation again, I cleaned my tears quickly and lays back on the bed getting ready. "Isabella? Are you ready my dear?" I look over to see Aro waiting at the door, I smile and nod my head preparing to for the end of my human life and the start of my vampire life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

**The moment that Jane told me that Isabella was here at the castle, I knew that she had found out about Edward and his infidelity. It had been hell to let her walk away all those months ago. I felt the mating pull almost instantly but there were things that had to be dealt with on both ends before I could pursue her. My wife was one of those things I had to deal with and she had to see Edward for what he really was before she would be ready for me. I sat up straighter in my throne as the large doors opened and the small brunette walked into the room, her mother water scent surrounded me. "What an unexpected pleasure it is to see you Isabella. What can we do for you?" I spoke smoothly and waited for her to explain herself, I already knew there was no other reason for the lovely human to be here without her vampire lover and family. The pain behind those beautiful brown eyes made my anger for the young Edward to sky rocket, such a beautiful creature shouldn't be hurting like this. "My dear Isabella, let me discuss this with my brothers." **

**I turned to my brothers and each voiced their agreement to Isabella's request. I had told them both not long after Isabella had left that she was my mate, Marcus confirmed it so Caius let go of his issues with Isabella and accepted her. "She's your mate brother. Turn her before The Cullens come to get her." Caius said with a tone of urgency, I had waited for a long time for my true mate to come along and he knew it. I smile and clapped my hands together gleefully; I couldn't resist the urge to be near her so I stood from my Throne and used my vampire speed to appear in front of her before she could react. I traced a single finger along her cheek and jaw, loving the heat that radiated from her through me. I hadn't felt warmth like this for years. "We agreed to turn you and let you join. I can only assume that you would like to be turned as quickly as possible? I can only guess that the seer knows you're here and is on her way with her family to get you. Alec, take Isabella to her room and let her get cleaned up. I will be there in an hour to turn you my dear. Enjoy your last hour as a human." **

**I watched as Alec took Isabella and lead her out of the throne room. "Alec, the room was prepared in our wing between mine and Marcus's chambers." I sighed softly as the door close behind her, I moved over to sit back on my throne. Marcus chuckles beside me, it was a surprisingly welcomed sound since his brother hadn't laughed or smiled in centuries. "Your lucky you got rid of your wife when you did. That jealous harlot would have had our Isabella's head on a platter seeing that display of affection, Aro." I couldn't help but agree with him, she had been a very jealous women - clearly she knew that she wasn't my mate otherwise she wouldn't have felt the need to be jealous. "We will have to keep this quiet so word doesn't get out to soon about my Isabella. I don't look forward to having to fight while my mate is turned. We need to decide how to handle The Cullen's as well." I didn't look forward to having the Cullen's in the same castle as my mate, not knowing their past relationship but I would be civil since Carlisle was an old friend. **

"**Let's wait and see how they react to Isabella's turn. Then decide on how to deal with them, if they show up while she is mid-turn then they will have to wait." Caius, my cold blooded brother was speaking reason and I already could see a protective side in him when it came to Isabella. "Very well. I shall go prepare to turn my mate." I couldn't help but smile as I rose from my throne again to walk to her room, soon she would be a vampire and the new queen soon after that. I planned everything ahead of time that was for sure. I stopped when I heard her talking to her friend Jacob through the door, a bittersweet goodbye that made my heart ache. She was losing so much because of Edward and his family. "Isabella? Are you ready my dear?" I slipped through the door and watched as she laid back on the bed waiting for the bite. I slowly lowered myself onto the bed and gently caressed her cheek before leaning down to press a kiss against her neck. "You will be beautiful my love." I whisper before sinking my teeth into her delicate skin, pushing as much venom into her system as I could before repeating the process on her neck, wrists and ankles.**

**I watched for a few minutes waiting for the signs of her being turned to begin but it didn't happen. She laid so peaceful and completely still, I would worry but I knew she was a stubborn human. I sat with her for a day and a half before The Cullen's arrived at the castle, I hated to tear myself away from her but I had to deal with the Cullens. "I'll be back my dear. Then I wont leave your side until your through the pain and awake." I kissed her forehead then stood and glided from the room following Jane back to the throne room. "Master, Edward is throwing a fit so prepare for the worse." I nod my head and steel myself to face my friend and his coven knowing there was a real possibility that I might have to end his son or throw him in the dungeons in the basement. **


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

**I could hear Edward demanding to see his mate as well as her safe return to him. The bastard had the nerve to claim she was his mate and he hurt her like he had. A true mate could never on purpose hurt their other half, not without feeling a certain amount of pain himself. I read Edward's thoughts and knew that he had no remorse for his affair with Tanya, he was actually smug about being able to keep it from Isabella. My fists clench at my side as I suppressed a growl that built in my chest, I had to mask my emotions to deal with this. I took several deep breaths before nodding to Jane who pushed the huge wooden doors open, my face a mask of boredom as I glided into the throne room. My brothers were quiet in their thrones regarding The Cullen's with slight disappointment and hatred whenever their eyes landed on Edward. "Brothers, Cullens." I moved up the steps to sit down on my throne, my crimson eyes landing on the man that I detested more then anything in the world but I kept my sneer to myself. Carlisle stood with his wife and mate at his side, his head bowed as did the rest of the clan expect for Edward who was glaring at me. My mind completely blank of Isabella, I was giving him absolutely nothing about her and he was growing angry with the lack of information he was getting from me. **

"**Where is she? I know she is here and I demand you return my mate to me. You have no fucking right to have her in your disgusting hands. She is so much better then any of you blood thirsty monsters." Edward growls getting ready to leap across the distances when Emmett wrapped his arms around Edward's to keep him in place. It was Caius who took most offense to the golden boys verbal assault. A thunderous growl vibrated the walls of the throne room as he pierced Edward with a glare. "You will respect your kings and watch your tongue boy before I rip it out." Carlisle stepped forward and places a hand on Edward's shoulder, it was clear that the head of the clan took the threat for what it was. "Enough Edward. Aro, my old friend - we are here to take our daughter home. There was a misunderstanding at home and she took off before anything could be explained. I suspect she made a rash decision to come here and join you. She wasn't thinking clearly, Aro. Surely you can release her to us." I stared at him a look of utter disbelief crossed my face, was Carlisle serious? A misunderstanding? I bit back my smart ass remark. "Misunderstanding? Your son was fucking Tanya behind Isabella's back for months and when she found out you call it a misunderstanding? Your un-fucking-believable." I growled deep in my chest until I felt a hand laid against my arm to calm me down, Marcus peered at me before turning his cold gaze back to them.**

"**You know nothing about me and Bella. She is my mate and I demand that you return her. What happened is between me and her! She'll forgive me because she has no other choice, I'm her mate and she can't live without me. She wont live without me." He stated smugly as he shrugs off Emmett's hand and stood glaring at me, I smirk back letting my guard down showing him every second of time since I had meet Isabella. The confirmation that she was my mate from Marcus, Caius accepting and even becoming protective over Isabella. I saved our intimate embrace as I bit into her neck to change her for last. "No! You monster!" He hisses through his teeth, "You changed her against her will! She would never let a monster like you touch her. She is pure and you're a disgusting monster. I'll fucking kill you." Esme and Alice both collapsed into the arms of their mates, sobbing into their chests as the lose of their daughter and sister. Edward crouches then launches himself into the air, a single nod to Jane and the little girl smirked evily and the next moment he was on the ground screaming in pain. "Please stop, don't hurt my son. Please." Esme rushed forward to gather him into her arms; I turned my annoyed look down upon the women. "You will refrain from attacking my brother. I assure you that Isabella is Aro's true mate and she is his true mate. So Isabella will be staying here where she belongs." Marcus left no room for argument. **

"**Fuck you, she is MINE! I will never leave her in the hands of you monsters." Edward growls once Jane had released him. "Oh shut up Edward! You don't deserve her. You left her and then started that affair with Tanya, cheating on her. I refuse to let our family be killed for your stupidity." Rosalie hisses angrily from behind her brawny mate, Emmett seemed to agree as he glared down at his brother. Marcus leaned towards me in his throne. "They care for her as a sister. The rest care more for Edward then Isabella." I nodded my head to let him know I heard him, I watched them closely with a slight glare. "Shut your mouth Rosalie. You know nothing." He growls again. "Give me my mate, now." I couldn't resist my reaction, I was off my throne with his head ripped from his body before anyone noticed that I had moved from my throne. I furious growl vibrated my chest as I tossed his head away. "The next one of you that calls Isabella his mate will join him. He has been warned several times to respect us and he still disrespects us at every turn. I will think of his punishment later after Isabella wakes up. For now, Felix and Alec take him down to the dungeons then post a guard to make sure he doesn't try to escape once his head fuses back. Jane, take the rest of the Cullen's to the right wing of the castle and set them up in their room. I have no patience's for you today, my mate needs me." **

**I turned and left the throne room leaving the others to do as they were ordered to do. My foul mood was going to force me to make a rash decision and kill Edward. He kept calling my mate his and I couldn't do that without letting Isabella confront him first, decide his fate first. She needed that to be able to move on and she deserved it more. I was sitting back on my mate's bed side, taking her hand and waited for the next twenty four hours knowing she would wake soon. "The Cullen's finally showed up my love. It was a intense conversation but I didn't kill Edward. I wanted to more then you will ever know but I didn't. I'll leave his fate up to you my sweet. I have spent months waiting for you to return and I refuse to let you go now. I love you, Isabella." I stretched out beside of her and slide my arm around her waist so I could pull her against my body, lightly trailing my fingers down her arms any sign of comfort I could give her. I nuzzle my face into her hair, her skin already hardening and her hair growing several inches as well. Her scent still as mouth watering as always, I knew I wouldn't leave her side again until she was awake. **


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I knew subconsciously that I would burn for three days and that the pain would be so unbearable that I would scream and thrash. I clenched my jaw tightly as the flames licked over my entire petite form drowning me in the fire of my turn. I couldn't let anyone hear the pain I was in or suffer for what I had decided for myself, this was where I belonged in the vampire world. I drug up all the memories that I wanted to remember from my human life; my mother, father, Jacob and my friends from school. Last I thought of my second family who while I didn't believe were that anymore, had given me a lot of wonderful memories. I focused on all of them so I would remember after I was turned but a face kept plaguing my mind, pale face with the most gorgeous crimson eyes staring down at me it was Aro's face. His scent surrounded me and I could vaguely hear his voice as he soothed me telling me that everything would be okay, that it would be over before I knew it. I wanted to reach out and touch him to let him know that I heard everything he said but I couldn't make my body cooperate with my mind.

I felt his cold body curled up against mine and even his faint whisper the three words that I hadn't expected to hear from the king of vampires. I struggled as the burn intensified moving away from my limbs directly towards my heart; the organ was beating so fast that I thought for sure it would explode inside of my chest. I whimpered as my jaw clenched tighter so that I wouldn't scream, I wasn't sure exactly how long I burned but I was near begging for someone to kill me now. "Marcus, Caius - it's time." I didn't understand Aro's words but they were soon forgotten as the pain settled directly in my heart, a whimper managed to escape my lips before my heart shuttered to a stop. I held my breath thinking I was finally dead, I cautiously opened my eyes and gasped as my new eyes could see every little dust bunny in the air floating around her. My mind was moving a million miles a minute trying to process everything; I shot off the bed and landed in a crouch in the corner as my eyes scanned the room. The movement that caused such a reaction was Marcus who seemed to be attempting to come and comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I should know better then to approach a newborn without speaking first my dear. Are you okay?" Marcus cast a worried glance towards me and I laughed nervously before straightening out of my position, bowing my head in respect and shame for my reaction. "I apologize Marcus." I whispered softly, I heard movement again and before I could react I was surrounded by the three vampire kings who all wore soft expressions. "Don't be silly, Isabella. It's natural to react as you did. Survival instincts are there and you thought you sensed danger." Caius explained before touching my shoulder, the action was so caring that I nearly did a double take to be sure that this was the vicious and blood thirsty king that Edward had told me about. I smiled cautiously before nodding my head, I looked at Aro who was gazing curiously at me. "Are you not thirsty?" He asked, his expression taking on a slightly confused look. I took a moment for me to realize that I should be a blood thirsty newborn tearing down the castle looking for blood but I only felt a slight discomfort in my throat. Nothing like Edward had explained it was going to feel like.

I reached up and touched my throat in confusion before raising an eyebrow. "I'm not feeling that ravishing burn in my throat like I thought I was going to. There is a slight tingle there but I'm sure I can manage without attacking the first person I see." Aro looked rather surprised, Marcus chuckles as did Caius before each took a arm and lead me out of the room. "Let's get you feed just in case. Will you be feeding on animals or humans?" Marcus's question made me tilt my head curiously, before I wouldn't have thought about it - animals would be my choice but now could I hold that diet and be apart of Volturi. I glanced over my shoulder at Aro, I remembered seeing his face in my head while I was burning and hearing him tell me that he loved me. "Humans, this is my family now and there is no need to stray from your diet." I smiled and let them lead me into the throne room, I stood between Marcus and Aro's thrones. "Heidi, lunch please." Caius's voice echoed through the room, I had to bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud in fear that I would anger him.

The doors opened and a beautiful vampire walked into the room leading a group of unsuspecting humans into the room. Once the group was inside, the doors were closed and Aro clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. I knew this was would take some getting use to but I wouldn't be doing it alone and this was my natural food source now. "Feeding time." Aro announced and vampires were in motion grabbing their chosen meal even Marcus and Caius. "Come on Isabella." Aro lead me down the stairs and as soon as the scent of blood hit my flaring nostrils, I let my predator instincts take over and I flew across the room to grab a young women. My teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck and I greedily started to drain her of her life source. I didn't take long before I was stepping away from the body as it fell to the floor - I licked my lips hungrily before turning to found all the others look at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes but it was Aro's gaze that made my dead heart leap. "That was beautiful, Isabella." His voice was deep and husky, his hand raised up to stroke my cheek and I leaned into the touch with a smile gracing my bloody lips. "We should tell you that.." His word were cut short but a surprised and disgusted gasp from behind me. I spun around to face my former family all but Edward and each wore a disgusted look upon their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

There in all their glory was The Cullens, the only ones who wore a smile was Rosalie and Emmett - Rosalie took me by surprise. Alice look more betrayed then anyone at that moment as her eyes turned completely black and she growled at me. "You selfish little bitch! How could you? After everything that me and this family have given up and done for you! Your all cozy with Aro and feeding off humans? You disgust me." Each remark made me flinch, there was so much hatred and acid in her tone that I was sure at that moment she never truly cared for me. A furious hiss caught my attention before the pixie vampire was withering on the floor and screaming in pain. "Jane, that's enough." Aro tried to hide the proud smile on his face, I was sure what he was thinking at that moment. My eyes narrowed as the sudden rush of anger coursed through me, Alice had the nerve to jump on me after knowing for all this time that her brother was sleeping with Tanya. "You know what Alice, fuck you. Don't you dare come into my home and use that tone with me. You and your family can kiss my ass. You all knew that Edward was cheating on me and yet you continued to let me plan a wedding, knowing that I didn't want to get married." I growled flashing my teeth before letting myself continue.

"I disgust you? Well Alice, you disgust me since you were suppose to be my best friend and you let me think he loved me and continued to push me to marry him. I really don't give a fuck if you like my choices or like my new family. Disrespect me or my family again and I'll rip your head off your shoulders." I felt a hand close over my shoulder, a tingling sensation shot straight to my core making me relax against the chest behind me. "Calm down Isabella. We will never hurt you." Aro whispered in my ear and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips, I couldn't explain the feelings that went through me as he held me against his chest. "You have angered my mate and disobeyed my rules. You were not to leave your rooms until I sent for you. You will be punished on both accounts." It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Aro was beyond furious, I could hear it in his voice so I turned and placed my hands against his face. His rigid posture relaxed and those beautiful crimson eyes gazed down into mine. "Rosalie and Emmett shouldn't be punished for their rude sister, Aro. Please don't punish them. They are still my family." I couldn't believe that I was saying that Rosalie was my family but I just felt like she cared about me.

His hard features soften and I knew then that I had some influence over him. "Alright my love. Take them back to their rooms but change Rosalie and Emmett's to the other wing near Isabella's room. So she can see then later without worrying about being attacked by the rest of them." I smiled and threw my arms around his neck to hug him tightly then spun to face my former family, Alice flew across the room straight at me catching everyone by surprise and we collided rolling across the floor. Her nails dug into my throat, my moment of shock wore off as she went in to bit into my neck and a furious growl erupted from my throat. I wrapped my fingers around her neck and tossed her across the room into the wall, I rolled to my feet as the venom leaked from my neck wounds. Jasper was between me and her before I could react, his eyes black and teeth bared growling at me. "Back down now Bella. Remember I know all about newborns and I can kill you before you have a chance." My lips twitch in amusement as the guard closed in around us, I knew he would never get the chance with my family watching my back. "Your sorely mistaken if you think I'm scared of you Jasper. Your no better then your pixie bitch of a wife and your so called family. Your worse because you could feel that I loved Edward and knew that he never loved me. You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire."

"That is uncalled for Isabella Swan. You apologize to your brother right this instant." Esme scowled me with a tsk in her voice like she was jumping on a little child. "Isabella Volturi and he is no brother of mine. So mother dear," There was a sarcastic tone in my voice as I said mother dear, "You knew all along that he was cheating on me. Yet, you let me continue to love him and pushed me harder then anyone to marry him. Was that because you knew that I was about to find out about Tanya? Your not a mother, you don't even know what being a mother is all about." Esme's eyes widened as she stepped back into her husband's arms, Carlisle looked at her disapprovingly for hurting his mate's feelings. "How dare you speak to your mother that way? She has done everything for you…" I hissed through my teeth and moved across the room at vampire speed to stand toe to toe with my former father figure. "You disgust me the most. Pretending to be a compassionate doctor and your nothing but a fraud. Did Edward get his cheating ways from you? I bet he did, all those nurses throwing themselves all over you." My eyes widen as sharp pain shot through my body, I glance to each side to see both of my arms were removed from my body. Alice held one and Esme the other, the next moment everything was a blur of moment with furious growls and pained howls in the mix.

Aro's arms were scooping me up off the ground and darting across the room to his throne where he sat me down to cover my wounds to keep the venom from leaking to much. "Give me her arms NOW!" He roared but his face was pained as he looked at my shoulders before turning his head to look at my face when I cried out in pain. "Shh my love, I will help you heal." His hand brushes my hair from my face and gently caresses my cheek, Alec appeared next to them with her arms in his hands. "Master, Miss Isabella's arms. What shall we do with the pieces of The Cullens?" I watched him as he gently took my arms and placed one in my lap while trying to fuse the other one back into place. "Throw them in the dungeon with Edward. I will deal with them later. Put the other two where I said earlier, they deserve it for helping to protect my mate." Alec nods his head then disappears, Aro was fussing over the fact that the venom wasn't working quick enough for his liking. The pain was nearly as intense as the burn of my change, I still couldn't believe that they would do this to me even with the harsh words that were thrown around. Marcus and Caius appeared in my line of view and took to helping fuse my other arm back on. "We are sorry Isabella, we should have protect you quicker." Marcus sighed and I could tell he regretted not being there quick enough. "It's okay, Marcus. I'll be fine after some rest." I smiled faintly at them.

"Let's get you to bed then, your arms have fused enough to hold on their own." Aro scooped me up again and rushed out of the throne room, only he didn't return me to the room I was in before but to his chambers. He as gently as he could laid me on the bed and spread my arms out so they could continue to heal properly. "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if they would have hurt you worse. I was right there and didn't stop them in time. I'm sorry my love." His head hung and he wouldn't look at me in the eyes, I sighed and tried to move my hand to get his attention. "Aro, just lay with me while I heal? There is nothing for you to be upset about, they caught us all by surprise. I need you here, my king." I smiled and pushed myself up as carefully as I could before pressing my lips against his, the kiss was tender and loving but quick before I was forced to lay back down because of the pain. His smile was beautiful. He climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my small frame to hold me close.


	7. AN

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been sick and it's summer time so I have kids at my house nearly all the time. So I have a hard time focusing on anything to write. I'm going to try and write in the next week. Thanks for baring with me. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the s


	8. Chapter 7

**EmPOV**

My baby sister was here with the Volturi? I couldn't believe it nor could I believe that Edward was so cruel and callous that he would cheat on this beautiful women. Rose and I were in our room that had been given by the Volturi. She sat perfectly still like a statue just staring at the door like she expected Edward or Bella to coming walking through them at any second. Man, I couldn't believe how stupid my brother was for trying to challenge Aro. "Emmett." My wife's beautiful voice floated through the air and I was at her side in an instant pulling her into my arms. "What is it babe?" I tenderly caressed the side of her face until she was forced to look at me and those golden eyes were pained, I hated to see her in any kind of pain but our family had seriously fucked up. "Do you think she will hate me? I never hated her only Edward for being a selfish prick. Maybe we can stay here if she will allow us?" There was so much hope laced with pain in her voice that I couldn't help but agree to anything that she wanted no matter what it was. "No she wont hate you babe. Bella is not like that even in those heated moments I could see that she loved you. And we can stay if that is what you want babe."

Rose was about to speak again when we heard Alice scream from their room. I rushed out of the room to find Alice in Jasper's arms coming out of a vision. "That bitch." She screeches and took off out the door barreling through the castle with all of us right on her heel. What the hell caused this? She was heading directly into the throne room and I could smell the human blood even before she thrust the door open. The sight of Bella standing in the middle of the room as an immortal made my undead heart clench in my chest, my baby sister was a live in the vampire sort of way. I felt Rose step into my side and I put an arm around her waist to hold her close, she was smiling at Bella as well who smiled back. "She's beautiful." Rose whispers and I nod agreeing completely. Alice instantly went into a rage calling Bella names saying she was disgusted that she was feeding off humans, I felt ever muscle in my body tense up even as Rose's did. We both watched quietly as the family tried to confront Bella or voice how disappointed they were. At that moment something changed in me, these people were no longer my family hell they were no longer the people I thought they were.

"No Bella." Rose scream was too late as the high screeching of tearing metal sounded and my baby sister's face frozen with shock. Both of her arms had been ripped off and my former mother and sister each had on in their hands. My mate snarled low in her throat and lunged for Alice who was closer and their fight began, Jane and Felix were in their own deadly dance with Esme and Carlisle. I growled deep in my chest the moment I saw Jasper leap forward and sing his teeth into my Rose's shoulder, all I saw was red then and I launched myself into Jasper. We snarled at each other rolling across the floor but I was relentless in that moment. This male was a danger to my mate and baby sister - he had to be destroyed right now. It was Alice's pained cry that gave me the upper hand and I snapped his head from his body watching it crumble at my feet. "Stupid bastard." I growled low before tossing his head aside and returning to my mate he had disable the little Pixie, I could smell the venom leaking from the various bite marks from the fight. I tenderly pulled her into my arms, vaguely aware that the members of Volturi were gathering the pieces of my former family to take to the dungeon.

I leaned in and licked the bite that Jasper had left trying to heal her as quickly as I could. She whimpered but snuggled herself deeper into my embrace. "Follow me please." I looked up to see Jane waiting, I nodded and scooped up my mate into my arms and followed Jane at a vampire speed too our new room. "Take care of your mate. Aro will call for you both soon after Mistress Isabella is better." Jane left before I had a chance to reply but that was fine, I carried her into the room and laid her gently on the bed. "I know it hurts babe. Just let me help." I laid with her and gently licked her wounds - she was whimpering and shifting uncomfortably. She was dry sobbing; clenching to my shirt desperately. "They ripped her arms off, Emmett. I thought this family loved her. I can't, I wont be apart of the Cullen family anymore." I couldn't agree with her more at that moment, we would not be joining Carlisle coven back to America. I wouldn't live with people that could do such a thing to someone they loved. "Shh, just rest babe. We are staying right here with our little sister. You heard her, we are her family still." I carefully rubbed her back as she relaxed against me, both of us quiet so we could think over the day's events.


	9. Chapter 8

**APOV**

It was hard to believe that I had been so gentle with my mate considering how irate I was with those uptight bastards. I couldn't believe they had the nerve to disrespect my mate in front of the entire castle. I knew that they had to be punished for what they have done and as soon as my mate was ready, we would discuss this with my brothers. I could hear faint pacing and knew that my brothers were waiting for word on how Isabella was doing. It had been a few hours since we had laid down and her arms were fused back in place without a single mark or scar there. I looked down at her only to see that her eyes were closed and I could almost think that she was sleeping if I didn't know any better. She was so beautiful and peaceful in that moment without a hint of malice, hatred or pain on her face. "I can feel you staring at me, my king." I watched as her eyelids fluttered open and her brillant red eyes stared into mine, my dead heart nearly beat when she smiled at me. I brushes the hair away from her face before leaning in to press a kiss on her lips softly. "I was just admiring how peaceful you looked. We should get up though my love. My brothers are waiting for news on how you are and we need to discuss how to handle the Cullens after their attack."

Isabella simply nods her head and I watched as she sat up to slide out of the bed heading for the bathroom. "Let me shower and I'll meet you in the throne room." I wasted no time in getting to her side so that I could kiss her, the kiss lingered for a few moments before I pulled away. "Jane is keeping guard outside the door my love. You need anything just call her." I gave her one last kiss before heading to the throne room, my brothers were seated when I arrived and looking a little impatient if I do say so myself. "She is doing well, brothers. She'll be along shortly to discuss what to do with the Cullens. I wanted to discuss allowing Emmett and Rosalie to stay with us, I know Isabella would like that." I took my seat between my brothers and glanced in both of their directions. "I don't see any problems with allowing them to stay." Marcus was quick to agree to anything that would make Isabella happy. "Me either, Aro. They protected your mate." Caius was a bit of a surprise, I had thought he would put up more of a fight but I could see that Isabella's presences was already affecting our family for the better. Everyone seemed to love her and took to protecting her rather quickly.

The doors opened and in came the sweet scent of my mate who was instantly by my side with her hand laid on my arm. "We were just discussing what to do with Rosalie and Emmett my dear." I seen her eyes widen in fear and had to quickly reassure her that I would never hurt someone that loved her as much as they did. "Shh.. We are just going to ask them to stay with us my dear. We wont force them if they don't wish to join us." She awared me with that beautiful smile a second before she launched herself into my arms and was ssaying thank you over and over again. "No need to thank us my love. We only wish to do whatever we can to make you happy." I kiss her quickly and like normal she was responding in kind, we had yet to discuss the mating bond but I knew we would soon. "I know The Cullens have to be punished for what they have done. I would like to ask that we have like a trial so we can hear their side, one by one. Then we decide their punishment." My mate was simply brillant – though I knew she was mostly wanting to question them about what happened earlier. It still hurt her that they could hurt her like they had. "Then we shall do just that, Isabella. We shall do that in a few days for now let's talk to Emmett and his mate. Jane, bring them here."

Jane disappeared before the entire sentence was out of my mouth, I sat back and held my mate against me while we waited for them to show up. "I hope they stay." Isabella raises her head to look at me – those crimson eyes so ful of hope that I had to fight the urge to tell her that I would force them if I had too. The doors opened to reveal Emmett and Rosalie who came in and bowed their heads, I had to admit that I liked these two more then any other in their family. "First, I would like to thank you for helping my mate. I can see that you both love her as deeply as we do here. Secondly, I would like to offer you both a place among the guard and here in the castle. Isabella would love to have you both stay here with her." Rosalie's head snaps up quickly, so quickly I thought for a second it would snap completely off. Her golden eyes were widen with disbelief until my mate moved to stand in front of the blonde. "Don't look so surprised, Rosalie. I've always loved you, even when you were mean. Your my sister and I want you to stay here with me. You and Emm both. Please." I watched as Rosalie broke down and both women were hugging and dry sobbing together – Emmett had a huge grin on his face. "I think that means that we will stay, Aro." The brawny male stepped forward and hugs both of them and even I could feel the love shared between all three of them. "Then it is settled, We shall have a room ready for you in the guards wing of the castle. In fact, there is a room there already and you can decorate it anyway you like." I smiled softly as Isabella's happiness was contaigous even my brothers were smiling. "Why don't you go catch up with them, Isabella? We have some business to discuss that would bore you so go ahead my love."

She nodded her head and quickly gave me a hug and kiss before leaving the room with her brother and sister. "She reall is a breath of fresh air around here, Aro. Though I see you will have your hands ful with her." Caius teased with a smug grin plasted on his face – if anyone knew about a stubborn mate then it was Caius. He was getting great pleasure out of knowing I would have to deal with much the same. "We do have an issue that is going to need to be dealt with. No matter what happens in the next few days, Edward Cullen is going to die. He has to be otherwise people will think they can disrespect us, Aro." Marcus always the cautious one, his warning was noted and I would deal with that later when I talked to Isabella. "I know, Marcus. He will be dealt with properly I promise you." The doors were opened quickly and in stormed the Denali clan looking rather pissed. "I demand the head of Isabella Swan for the death of my mate." One of the blonde sisters demanded...


	10. Chapter 9

**APOV**

My brother's and I glanced at each other before looking back to the coven that had just busted through the door without waiting to be announced. Irina the sister that had demanded my mate's head was fuming but being held back by her sisters who now have the sense to be scared. I could hear a low growl coming from Caius. "What is the meaning of this, Eleazar?" Caius was known to be the most vicious and blood thirsty of us all, I looked at our old friend and seen that he was now standing in front of Irina and the others with his head bowed. "I apologize for my family and for Irina. Her mate was recently killed so I am sure that you will understand that she is pain and not thinking clearly." Irina growls at Eleazer before pushing her way through. "I am thinking pretty damn clearly. There is a human with knowledge of our kind and because of her my mate is dead. I demand justice for my mate and you have to give that too me because she is human." Marcus chuckles to himself but of course it was heard by all in the room, five heads snapped in his direction in surprise. My lips stretch into a grin knowing they had not heard my brother be anything other then bored. He cared for Isabella like a daughter but his humour was at this silly girl for thinking she could demand anything of us.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, girl. So there is a human with knowledge of our world. And her name is Isabella Swan. My question is how is she responsible for the death of your mate? If she merely a human." Marcus's voice was clearly laced with sarcasm and amusement. The deadly gleam in all of our eyes was enough to have Eleazer pulling Irina back. "She had protection and they killed him for no reason! He was only curious and trying to do a favor for a friend. He didn't deserve to die." Irina had lost all her anger and was now dry sobbing into her sisters shoulder. I looked at my brothers before turning my head back to the group before me. "Jane, my dear go and get my our newest member." She disappeared almost as soon as she came into the room. "I will remind you only once where you are and who you are talking too. In just a few moments – everything you have told us will be set straight." I could hear her coming and smiled as soon as her scent filled the room, I had never smelled anything so mouth watering even with her as a vampire. "Ah Isabella, come greet our guests." I glided down the steps to take her hand so I could lead her back up to my throne. "My dear this is the Denali coven. Carmen and Eleazer who are mates and the three ladies behind them are Tanya, Irina and Kate." Isabella had gone completely still not even pretending to breath.

"My dear?" I followed her line of sight and she was staring at Tanya who was staring back with a slack jaw. Tanya most of realized she looked like a fish out of water because she composed herself and glares at my mate. "We know each other don't we, Bella?" There was a smug satisfaction in her voice that I really wanted to knock out but I stayed in my seat to watch. "I always wondered what it was that Edward seen in you. You were nothing but a silly human. So plain and not even pretty. Then I realized you were a toy to him and once he was bored he came climbing into my bed for real pleasure." My jaw clenches and I nearly launched out of my seat when my love started laughing – and I was taken by surprise when she climbed onto my lap. "Oh Tanya, you think I care about Edward? You can have his sorry ass – I have come to realize that he is below me. Just like you are below me and you should learn your place quickly before I am forced to remind you." Caius smirks listening to Isabella as did Marcus and I could feel pride in my mate swelling in my chest. "No! She must die! I demand it! My mate would still be alive if not for her." Irina broke free and charged towards Isabella but my love was quicker, her hand around Irina's neck only a second before the women's body hit the floor. "I would suggest you not attack your queen. You will show proper respect or loose your pretty little head. Do I make myself clear?"

Isabella was growling in the face of Irina who was growling back. "ENOUGH!" I took my mate into my arms and allowed the Denali's to get a hold of Irina. "You will refrain from attacking my mate. Now my love, explain to me what she is talking about." Isabella snuggled into my arms then pouted a bit and I could tell this was not something she wanted to talk about. "After Edward left I was a mess but one day I tried to go to our meadow only I found Laurent waiting for me. He told me that Victoria was after me for the death of her mate, James. Then he started talking about how good I smelled and how he would save me from a long painful death by making it quick. He didn't get the chance because some friends of mine who are shape shifters killed him. He was going to kill me they had no choice." I smiled down at my mate before looking back at Irina who was looking livid again. "You liar! He changed and was drinking animal blood." Marcus held up his hand. "Enough Irina. You have heard the truth here today so either accept it and leave or join your mate." Eleazer nods. "I apologize again and I thank you for telling us what happened, Isabella." - "No, No, No! She has to die." Oh hell, this bitch was never going to learn because her and Isabella were now fighting in the middle of the throne room.

If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to watch them fight it out and I decided that this was a fight that my mate needed. I nodded to the guard who pulled the rest of the vampires out of the way and kept Irina's family from getting involved. Isabella got the upper hand and snaps Irina's head from her body, she stood in the center of the room panting with venom leaking from her lips. Constant growls still vibrating her chest. "It's alright my dear. Come to me." I watched her drop the head and dash over to bury her face against my chest. "Alec." I nodded to Irina's body laying on the floor and watched as he set the remains on fire, I heard the Denali's crying at the death of the sister but I was out of patience's for these people. "Felix, take the Denali's to their rooms and the rest of you are free to go." I leaned down and kissed Isabella's forehead. "You may go back to your sister and brother my dear. You might need someone to talk to about what just happened and you might feel more comfortable talking to them. I will be wating in my chambers and we can talk then." She nods and gave me a quick kiss before running out of the room, I sigh and sat back down. "We will need to learn more about this Victoria and prepare to take her out. That will wait until after the Cullens trial this week." I spent the next few hours discussing business.


End file.
